


Fanart For Jube's Fic

by EstelleDusk



Series: Persona 5 Big Bang (2019) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk





	Fanart For Jube's Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JUBE514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUBE514/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Game Plus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980148) by [EstelleDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk), [JUBE514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUBE514/pseuds/JUBE514), [YukinoKS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKS/pseuds/YukinoKS). 



Hello! I’ve participated in a neat little fandom event called @the-p5-big-bang, where artists and writers work together to create awesome pieces.

This piece, done in ink and watercolor, is meant to be a scene from Jube’s fic and I worked alongside Yukino (twitter here [[x](https://twitter.com/ksfaaaaa/status/1102196034342543360)])

 

You will also find this piece crossposted on Tumblr [[x](http://mallyestelleart.tumblr.com/post/183196024016/hello-ive-participated-in-a-neat-little-fandom)] and Twitter [[x](https://twitter.com/EstelleDusk/status/1102358208855924737)]


End file.
